Meta Ridley
Meta Ridley is Ridley rebuilt and reborn through Space Pirate technology. Biography For Meta Ridley After his defeat on Zebes, the Pirates were forced to go back to the drawing board and reconstruct Geoform 187, or Ridley as he's code named. This reconstruction was ordered by Command. Ridley had to go through a painful metamorphosis to become the mechanical behemoth. After completion, some of the early Pirate tests showed an increase in mobility, strength, and offensive potential and capabilities. They also added cybernetic modules and armor plating. In Metroid: Zero Mission, the final boss was Mecha Ridley, a robot built in Ridley's likeness; this could be viewed as a Meta Ridley prototype (as they share similar caracteristics), though this one was complete machinery, unlike the true resurrected Ridley meta-form. Metroid Prime When Samus is evacuating the Space Pirate frigate Orpheon, she sees him break constraints and flee the station. She later sees him flying across Phendrana Drifts to an unknown destination, presumably the Phazon Mines. She then is forced to battle him and defeats him at the Artifact Temple. Battle Guide In Metroid Prime In the battle Meta Ridley flies for most of the fight, attacking from the air with powerful missiles and his fire breath. He could only be damaged by shooting him in the chest, as his armor has poor shielding there, however there are points in the fight when he flies too far away for Samus to shoot him, but a lock can be maintained. After losing most of his health (about 75% of it) Meta Ridley's wings would burn off and he is forced to land and fight on the ground. On the ground he proves far more dangerous (his attacks while flying were viewed as easy to dodge), as he poses far greater speed then Samus despite his size (this is also because the temple grounds are small making this a close combat situation). He continues to attack with his fire breath, but his main attack is to rush at Samus and tackle her. This can be dodged as he rears his head back and gives off a small shriek. After the rush he looks back to see where Samus might be and he sweeps his long tail in hopes of catching Samus. Be sure to avoid this as it is often overlooked. Often, Meta Ridley would stay low on all fours, guarding his weakspot. But his Chest could be exposed if he was stunned enough by shooting his mouth. After an intense fight Samus wears out Meta Ridley, and the Chozo statues glow red and focus an energy beam at his chest and he is shoved off the edge of the arena into the abyss. During the ground-based fight, it is possible to quickly deal with Ridley's mouth and chest by using the wavebuster, if it has been acquired. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption After surviving his ordeal on Tallon IV, Ridley leads the Pirate invasion of Norion by distracting the GFS Olympus and it's fleet of starships with a sneak attack through a wormhole, giving his troops sufficient time to land on the planet's surface. He then leads the battle to take out the GF defense base personally. At one point of the battle, Samus and a fellow Federation PED Marine watch helplessly as Meta Ridley single handedly wipes out an entire platoon of Marines on the other side of the base. Ridley also attacks Samus multiple times throughout the invasion, striking her while in morphball form when she is traveling to the last power generator. Battle Guide in Metroid Prime 3 Samus confronts Meta Ridley once more after fixing the problem with the generator. Ridley surprises her and tries to tackle her to the ground. However, due to his intense weight, the two fall into a very deep shaft under the generator. He's much weaker and easier to defeat this time, although this is only due to him being one of the first bosses, and most likely a gameplay choice. In the fight you alternate between three phases. Phase one is when you are above Ridley. Avoid his flame breath and other fire attacks. Then you land on top of Meta Ridley. Here he tries to strike you with his hand and bite you. Prevent by shooting the glowing weak spot. Last phase is the most dangerous one as Ridley is above you. Repeating this pattern, you should be able to wear him out enough. She defeats him once again and after being rescued at the last minute by Rundas leaves him to fall down the rest of the generator shaft. Omega Ridley However, Ridley survives the fall through the restorative powers of Phazon in his meta-armor, and is able to escape Norion. He flees to the Pirate Homeworld and becomes fully corrupted in the Leviathan seed. Samus meets him on the Pirate Homeworld, corrupted and now known as Omega Ridley. As Omega Ridley he possesses enhanced strength and defense, and could only be damaged by shooting his wound on his chest from the battle on Tallon IV. However, Omega Ridley's armor covered that point and Samus had to pull it open with her grapple beam before she could hurt him. Eventually Omega Ridley would generate a new armor plate over his wound that Samus couldn't pull off, but her Nova Beam could shoot through it. Once both joints of the armor had been destroyed, it would break it off and allow Samus to use her Hyper Mode weapons on Omega Ridley (they couldn't get through the armor plate on his chest). During the fight Omega Ridley would attack by charging at Samus, using fire breath, and creating a pair of orbs in his hands that would release an outward surge of energy similar in appearance to a cage. but the orbs could be destroyed to prevent the attack. Alternatively, Samus could venture near Ridley to make him snap at her and abort charging the orbs. Later he would spin around with his fire breath while also having his tail charged with energy. At one point he would also fly around, making him harder to hit, but would come down after taking enough damage. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl .]] Meta Ridley appears as a boss in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is one of the generals of the Subspace Army. After R.O.B., Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Samus,and Captain Olimar make their way out of the doomed Bomb Factory flying away in the Falcon Flyer, they are attacked from behind by the resurrected Meta Ridley. Meta Ridley's attacks can additionally send the Falcon Flyer reeling about. In this battle, he is attacking the ship as well and you have 2 minutes to beat him. He has completely different moves from Ridley and you have to jump whenever he hits the ship or you could fall.Another move is when he grabs onto the ship and attempts to drag it down which instantly kills the character. He is later defeated when he is burnt by the Falcon Flyer's engines and the massive amounts of Subspace Bombs explode, covering the island in Subspace, taking everything in it, including the charred remains of Meta Ridley, into the Subspace. Tabuu, the leader of Subspace, revives Meta Ridley in The Great Maze to attack the heroes, but is defeated like last time, presumably leaving him out of the picture for good. Trophy Information The meta form of Ridley, revived using the Space Pirates' genetic engineering and cybernetic technologies. His thin chest plate--and weak point--is protected by a highly resistant membrane. Meta Ridley is highly mobile and features a multimissile system, a bomb launcher, and powerful wings. Ice attacks are particularly effective in dealing damage to him. Other This is the music heard when battling Meta Ridley in Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLLjibR_c4Q Category:Space Pirates Category:Characters Category:Bosses